


Not A Parasite

by LokianaWinchester



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Other, Porn, Tentacles, They're one...so, kind of, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: Eddie wakes up with a boner. Venom Helps ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Not A Parasite

**Author's Note:**

> So. I saw Venom yesterday. Very gay, 10/10.
> 
> So now.... I have joined the ranks of the monster fuckers...

It had been some time since Eddie last got laid. His condition over the past six months had not exactly been the best; he had a hard time just staying alive.

And now he had a parasite – **not a parasite** – with whom he shared not only a body, but also a mind. And for some bizarre reason, this was comforting, comfortable… hot.

Eddie did not like admitting this, not even to himself, but what he had with Venom was something he had always craved. Somebody to be there for him. Always. Maybe having Venom was taking this a bit too literal, but Eddie was not going to complain. Not when he had this voice in his head, childish and stubborn, too insightful and compassionate, and sometimes seductive.

It was not something Eddie would have expected by any means, but hearing Venom say **You know I can help you with that** , in his deep voice, comfortably in the back of Eddie’s mind, when he woke up with a boner, changed this.

In the first days of their symbiosis, Eddie had been too out of it to feel anything but confused; only after the Drake disaster, their relationship, mental and physical, somewhat stabilised and the more time passed, the better they fit together. It had been remarkable from the very start, but now they had reached a stage of being one, rather than two beings sharing a body. At least most of the time.

At the thought of Venom ‘ **helping** ’ him, Eddie could not suppress a moan, arousal shot through him. He vaguely wondered if he should feel weird about this. But then Venom took control of his arms, and felt his tongue against his neck, tendrils slithering along his torso down his body and he let out a breathy whimper.

 **It’s not weird** Venom said. **It feels good, for you and for me too. I like it.** With these words Eddie felt his hand reach into his boxers, Venom knew what to do, he was inside his mind. He knew.

And Eddie knew about Venom. He knew how they had both enjoyed that kiss; the kiss, Anne had been a part of. But neither of them enjoyed it because of her. They were completely focussed on each other.

Eddie’s other arm threw the blanket off, while Venom’s head slowly came up into Eddie’s field of vision.

 **We can give that another try** Venom muttered and somehow grinned even broader than usual.

“Yes please,” Eddie moaned. It was weird, he was acutely aware that he was not kissing a human being, but Venom was so much better. He knew how to work his tongue and he could really multitask.

Eddie’s hand pumped his dick, a slow rhythm, achingly slow and Eddie needed more, needed more.

**You’re impatient.**

“No shit,” Eddie pressed out. A second later, he felt those tendrils on his chest, starting to caress his nipples. One, then the other, while some joined Eddie’s hand in his nether regions.

He let out a filthy sound and threw his head back into his pillow, pressing his eyes closed.

 **You like it.** Venom sounded too smug for somebody who knew exactly what Eddie liked anyway.

“Of course I do, you useless parasite.”

Even as the words left his mouth, Eddie regretted having said them. His hand and Venom’s tendrils left his dick, Venom materialised on top of him, pressing him into the mattress, keeping him in place with nowhere to go.

 **I am _not_ a parasite ** Venom growled. Yes, that was the right word; his words went straight to Eddie’s dick, which was tragically untended to.

“I’m sorry,” Eddie panted out.

 **If you were really sorry you wouldn’t keep saying it** Venom countered.

“I’ll stop. Just… Please!”

**Please what?**

“I need to come.” Eddie was getting desperate. He thrust up against Venom, but there was no friction there, no possibility for relief.

 **Please what?** Venom repeated.

“Help me.”

 **You’ll keep that promise** Venom hissed into his ear, tongue curling around Eddie’s neck, to his collarbones.

As Venom began to caress Eddie’s nipples again, tendrils wrapped around his dick, some massaging his balls, one slipped down his crack and –

“Oh!” Eddie exclaimed. He arched off the bed, but Venom pressed him back down.

**Still, Eddie.**

All he could do was let out a frustrated groan. He tried to move his arms but they would not move, were firmly pressed into the mattress at his sides. The frustration turned into extreme arousal.

 **You like it when I control you** Venom said, and all Eddie managed was a frantic nod.

Venom was working his dick in ways Eddie did not even attempt to understand; nothing could come close to feeling several of those tendrils wrap around him, pumping, contracting around his dick, at different paces. It was phenomenal. Venom reduced him to a shaking, moaning mess with nothing but some sort of idea about what Eddie _liked_.

And then there was the one in his ass. Eddie felt like it was growing bigger inside him, slowly, slowly expanding while it fucked into him languidly. The sensation was unlike any other.

Eddie had been fucked before, but it had never been like this. This was fulfilment.

**Good.**

If Eddie had been fully conscious, he would have asked if Venom was jealous of his previous affairs and relationships, but as it was, the additional vigour in Venom’s movement had Eddie writhing within the small space he could move in.

Venom was all around him, touching, licking, caressing. It was a lot, sensations Eddie had never felt before, but it was never too much, never unwanted. In fact it was exactly what Eddie needed.

When Venom hit his prostate Eddie let out an embarrassing cry, but a second later he had Venom’s tongue in his mouth, his symbiont kissing him feverishly.

Eddie knew he could not hold on much longer, he felt his orgasm approaching rapidly.

 **Soon** Venom said in the back of his head, but for once he was wrong.

As soon as the word filled his mind, Eddie came, thrusting up against Venom, incoherent and moaning way too loud for his poorly isolated flat.

When he came to, Venom was looking at him.

**That felt good.**

“Yeah.” Eddie felt weak, worn out. But in the best possible way.

For a moment, everything was quiet.

**I’m hungry!**

If Eddie had not still been so out of it, he would have jerked at the volume of Venom’s words. As it was, he only closed his eyes.

“Of course you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated <3


End file.
